


What Dreams May Come

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: Severus sits in his cell and dreams.





	What Dreams May Come

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005.

Severus sits in the farthest corner of his cell and dreams. 

There are no more Dementors guarding Azkaban, only Aurors, thus Severus can keep hold of his pleasant thoughts, and he does have a few. They are all fictional, however, and they all involve Remus Lupin. 

_Severus hears Remus's voice calling him, and when he looks up, his cell door is open. "You're free to go, Severus," Remus says, gazing at him with the expression of placid calm that had so often infuriated him but which now seems like the most beautiful sight in the world._

_"How?" His voice is a harsh croak from disuse; he hasn't spoken to anyone since he was brought here, and he has no idea how long ago that was. One day bleeds into another, and for all he knows, he could have been in the tiny cell for a week or a month._

_"New evidence was found among Dumbledore's effects. He cleared you posthumously." Remus enters the cell, seeming oblivious to the cramped quarters or the stench of mold and dirt and stale bodies, and he stretches out his hand to help Severus up._

_Severus hesitates, and then he clasps Remus's hand; Remus's fingers are warm and strong, lending Severus the strength to rise to his feet. His joints are stiff and frozen, and he winces as he straightens, feeling twinges in his knees and elbows and even his shoulders from crouching in the cold, damp corner._

_"You're shivering." Remus runs his hands up and down Severus' arms. "Let me warm you."_

_Severus sags against the wall and gazes up at him, bewildered by this unexpected turn of events. "Why did you come?"_

_"I wanted to be the one to give you the good news." Remus unfastens the long row of buttons lining the front of Severus' jacket at a leisurely pace, and he slides his hands beneath the dark folds, pushing the jacket off Severus' shoulders and down his arms, letting it fall to the floor at their feet. "I wanted to be the one who freed you."_

_"I'm free." Severus lifts his hand, brushes his fingertips against Remus' chin lightly, uncertain whether it was safe. Whether he had permission._

_"Free." Remus ducks his head and presses a kiss to the pads of Severus' fingers, making him shiver again, although not with cold this time. A smile tugs at the corners of Remus' mouth as he unfastens the buttons of Severus' shirt deftly, and it joins Severus' jacket on the floor._

_Severus crosses his arms across his chest as if to shield himself; he's too skinny, too sallow. His ribs are visible, as are the scars. Remus' smile turns wistful and sympathetic, and he pulls his jumper over his head, discarding it, and Severus sees that he bears scars too._

_Remus winds his arms around Severus' shoulders, pressing him back against the wall, and Severus groans at the feel of warm, bare flesh against his. His hands creep to Remus' hips, resting there as he relaxes into the embrace, growing warm - growing hot - in spite of the cold stone at his back._

_"Let me warm you." Remus murmurs the words against his mouth. "Let me free you."_

_"Yes." Severus closes his eyes and curls his fingers into the folds of Remus' trousers, his breath mingling with Remus', bringing a flush to his cheeks as he waits, wanting. And then Remus' lips are on his, and a whimper escapes his throat as heat and need explode in the pit of his stomach at that one simple touch._

_Remus slides one hand into Severus' hair, combing his fingers through it gently, and he claims Severus' mouth as if certain of his right to do so; he has freed Severus from prison only to bind him anew, but Severus finds these bonds far more welcome than any he has borne before. Severus parts his lips, moaning his surrender to the silent demands of Remus' tongue, and he arches against Remus, eager and willing..._

The clatter and skidding of metal against stone dispels his reverie, and Severus opens his eyes to find his dinner - or rather, the tepid slop that passes for a meal - on the floor, shoved through a slit at the bottom. He doesn't move, doesn't reach for it; he isn't hungry. All he wants is to close his eyes and escape into his dreams again, where proof of his innocence is found, where there is no Tonks, where he is not twisted and bitter and unworthy of being loved. 

He sighs and lifts one heavy hand to push back a lock of tangled, greasy hair, and then he lets it drop into his lap again, fingers curled upward like a dead spider. Perhaps it's the lingering influence of the Dementors permeating the very stones, or perhaps it's the crushing weight of dead hope, but Severus feels emptiness encroaching, threatening to engulf him. He is ready to let it. 

He closes his eyes again, wanting the dream, and he hears Remus' voice calling him, husky and warm, but no images come. He squeezes his eyes more tightly shut, but there are no dreams, only sounds, and it seems as if Remus' voice is getting closer. 

He opens his eyes, and when he looks up, his cell door is open.


End file.
